dreadoutfandomcom-20200213-history
First Sister
White |Eye Color = Black White |Voiced By = Risa Saraswati |First Appearance = DreadOut |Voice Sample = }} The oldest of the three sisters and the main antagonist in ''DreadOut''. From the beginning of the game she was more known notably as the Lady in Red. Background The oldest of the three sisters, known as the Lady in Red. She seems to be the guardian of this place. Doesn’t look like she’s aged a day. Her beauty could transform if it had been shattered by rage. Game Act I She appears briefly in Linda's dream at the beginning of Act I chanting the song, "Lingsir Wengi'"'''. She is also the last enemy encountered in Act I. She is encountered if the player manages to get the school keys and approaches the exit door. Act II She makes a grand appearance after Linda defeats the Pocong Radja in the cemetery. When Linda sits on the chair and faces the mirror inside the First Sister's room at the mansion, the First Sister slowly appears on the surface behind Linda. She then approaches and whispers something to her. Linda then gets pulled through the mirror by her own reflection. If Linda decides to go inside the school, the school's interior will become contrast red, and the First Sister will make a sudden appearance, revealing her true form. ''KOTD The first sister makes a cameo in Limbo and in the ending cutscene. Appearance The First Sister appears as a gorgeous lady wearing a red kebaya and keeps her hair tied neatly in a bun. On certain occasions, she appears with a semi-demonic appearance, with pale eyes, and her hair grows lengthwise. On one point, before she releases a rat, it was clear that she could display her missing lower jaw and new, sharpened fangs. Near the end of the game, the First Sister reveals her true form. In the first phase, she turns into a demonic figure. Her hair becomes wild and untamed; also, to add to the sinister appearance, her eyes turn white, her teeth become sharp, and her fingernails become triangular and slightly longer. Finally, her skin becomes completely pale, giving the look of a fresh corpse. Her attire becomes more messy and askew, possessing torn portions on each side of the cloth. Some dark wrinkles also can be spotted around her face. At the second phase of her true form, she transforms into something far from her first and second form, becoming a more monstrous figure. Her body becomes more slender, her pupils become white, her hair becomes wilder, reaching to her feet with a messy grayish-white color, her arms are elongated, and her hands are shaped like spider legs, long and nimble and tipped with elongated and sharpened claws. Although they used to be more cubical and blocky, her new nails are much longer, slimmer and pointed, resembling needles. She floats with very sluggish movements. Unlike the typical calm appearance she had during the first encounter, the First Sister now puts on a wide grin, giving a crazed expression. Although during her final appearance, she's much calmer, with the demented smile gone. Strategy Act I The player will meet the First Sister if the player tries to unlock the exit door with the school keys. She will start to approach the player while performing a dance, floating steadily. If she gets close enough, she will perform black magic on the player, which progressively lessens the player's health. Be quick to adapt to any circumstances, even if the controls are inverted. The player just has to head to the exit door and avoid her at all cost. The player cannot aim the camera at her, and she is invulnerable to it. The player will face her in three phases : * In phase one, immediately head for the exit door. * In phase two, the player will be blinded by locusts. The player must navigate himself/herself to the exit door. * In phase three, the First Sister would fling a rabid rat on the player, and thus, the controls will be inverted. Continue to navigate to the exit door while avoiding her as well. After the three phases are passed, the First Sister will stand idle in the exit door, marking the only chance that the player can aim and hit her with the camera. Go to the exit afterwards. If thrown into Limbo during the chasing sequences with the First Sister, the player can hear faint whispers. Act II After defeating the Pocong Radja, she will appear to engage the player in a battle. However, trying to defeat her at that moment is futile. Just allow the First Sister to defeat the player until the player is sent to Limbo. In Limbo some whispering sounds can be heard again. After waking up, the player is teleported to the next area. Later on, if the player decides to go back to the abandoned school after the cutscene in the mansion, the player will engage in a battle with the final form of the First Sister. She will still be invincible. Instead, let her attack you once and teleport you to a world of complete darkness to fight with the Demit Pintu (even if you don't allow the First Sister to attack you at the beginning, you will automatically be teleported to the world of darkness to fight the Demit Pintu). After defeating the Demit Pintu, the First Sister will show up again, still invulnerable. The player must take a photo of the Demit Pintu's silhouette above the exit door once and make Demit Pintu vomit (the player still has to keep the distance from getting hit by the vomit). The vomit will make the First Sister become much weaker, allowing the player to damage her with the camera. After taking her photo six times, she will disappear briefly, only to trap the player in a cage made of hairs. However, the player is still able to move and track her to take her pictures. Keep taking her photo until the First Sister screams and disappears. When she disappears, semi transparent snake bodies will appear and break the cage door, allowing the player to escape. Go to the door that recently opened, and the player will find himself/herself in an area that looks like a dead end. Use your camera to reveal the hidden paths, and try to navigate through the maze. It is recommended to use the IrisPhone when roaming, since the IrisPhone's flashlight allows a constant bright light, whereas the SLR's flashes can handicap vision. Follow the snake bone trail until the player spots its head, and immediately take a photo of a candle placed in front of its head. Wait and the snake's head will move and pounce the player. The player will be dragged into Limbo with the First Sister. Watch the cutscene, and mash the left click button control when the screen becomes glitchy. It will make the player pull out chains to tie her. Repeat the process until the player enters a cutscene again. Trivia * The First Sister is known as The Mysterious Lady in Red in Act I. * The First Sister can be spotted before you enter the school gate by pointing your camera to the bush near the dead tree when the last person, Yayan, is near the front gate. She also can still be seen during the cutscene in the same place when everybody enters the school gate. * Right before encountering the Demit Lorong, a voice calling out for Linda will be heard, along with the appearance of a swarm of locusts. Both are presumably coming from the First Sister. * Inside the First Sister's room, the player will find many paintings which are the portraits of the Three Sisters when they were still alive. * Inside the First Sister's room, when the First Sister slowly appears in front of Linda at the mirror, if the player moves the view to the left, the player can see the First Sister's demonic face staring at the player. * In the mirror sequence when Linda and The First Sister meet, The First Sister will whisper to Linda some Sundanese phrases : "Bangornya... kalah kadieu..." which can be translated to "Naughty girl... Dare to come here...". * The First Sister seems to be fond of roses, particularly red ones, evidenced by a painting of her holding a rose flower and a vase containing a rose flower in her room. The 'Red' attribute she bears may be a reference to her fondness of roses. * When fighting with the First Sister inside the school, she will be heard uttering "Ih maneh teh nya!" a few times, which is an annoyed and irritated expression in Sundanese language (the translation might be interpreted as vulgar sentence). * Inside the maze, if the player takes a picture of a candle in front of the snake's head from "behind" or back angle, and the First Sister is in close distance to the player, instead of pouncing the player, the snake will be shown pouncing the First Sister. * It seems like she possessed the most power out of the three sisters, showing that even though she's taking damage from the camera at the end, she does not seem to be hurt. Also, the First Sister is the only one who has access to the limbo realm, apart from Linda. * The dance sequence that performed by First Sister is called Jaipong(an). Its a popular traditional dance of Sundanese people in West Java, Indonesia. The music accompanied her is supposed to be simulating mourning music played in funerals, which appears in many Asia countries. * She is based on a real story of the dubber's experience with ghosts.http://www.djarumcoklat.com/special-author/takut Category:Ghosts Category:Act I Ghosts Category:Act II Ghosts Category:Hostile Category:KOTD Ghosts